What Makes A Change
by babemoviemaniac
Summary: Hogwarts is having an eighth year for all last year's 7th years to complete their education. This is the story of changes, hatred and adventure. Is HBP & DH complient but not epilogue.


-1Newsflash! Hogwarts opening for new year! Is letting all previous seventh years back in to re-do their Newts! - The daily prophet had run this same piece of news for the past month yet it still didn't make his decision any easier. Well, he thought to himself, he still had a week to decide.

………………………………...

"Oh my god!" yelled a female voice flying through the lounge, "I've been made head girl!" with this, Hermione Granger flopped down on the sofa next to her boyfriend, grinning.

"That's Brilliant!" grinned Ron Weasley, pulling her into a large hug.

"Knew it would be you" smiled Harry as he walked over to give Hermione his own hug, his emerald eyes had lit up at the news.

Ginny smiled from the mat at the fireplace "That's excellent, you'll do fantastic and this year will be fantastic and quidditch will be fantastic and my new favourite word is fantastic" giggling slightly at her choice of phrases.

"I wonder if any of the slytherins will dare show their face this year?" questioned Ron, his evermore freckled face frowning.

"Oh come on Ron, not all the slytherins are bad" started Hermione "Besides maybe this year we can officially start a united thing"

"Never!" he retorted!

"Why not?" she said, a little louder this time.

"Because they are the reason this all happened in the first place!"

"Voldemort is the reason this all happened!"

"YEA, BUT THEY HELPED" Ron started yelling

"THAT'S STUPID" cried Hermione, her brown curly hair almost frizzing up with tension, "YES LOTS OF THEM ARE EVIL BUT IF NOTHINGS DONE TO CHANGE ANYTHING THEN EVERTHING WE JUST FOUGHT FOR WILL BE WASTED!" her voice screaming out now, her chocolate brown eyes were starting to tear up.

"I DON'T CARE, OK, I DON'T CARE, ALL I WANT TO DO IS FINISH THIS YEAR WITHOUT HAVING MALFOY, GOYLE, PARKINSON, ZABINI OR ANY OF THEM FING ANNOYING ME!!!"

"Ron, please calm down" Called Harry.

"No" he said simply, dangerously quiet now he continued, "I was right all along, there was never a witch or wizard that went bad that weren't in slytherin" with this, he stormed out of the room.

Hermione went over to Ginny who hugged her, "I don't know why you are still with that idiot brother of mine" the red head whispered so Harry couldn't hear, "all you do is argue, surely that cant be good for a relationship".

"He's the only one who can make me feel safe" Hermione whispered back staring sadly at the space where Ron had just stood.

………………………………...

"Come on everyone or you'll be late to catch the Hogwarts Express" Molly Weasley's voice carried through all the bedrooms.

Hermione had already been up an hour feeling happy. She had made up with Ron and she was going back to Hogwarts today. Walking past the mirror in Ginny's bedroom, she paused to take a look at her reflection. Brown eyes, brown, very curly, hair, pale face with a hint of lipgloss on her full lips. She smiled to her self remembering the time when Harry and Ron had finally noticed that she'd got Madame Pomfrey to fix her teeth. She was dressed today in jeans with a royal blue jumper, according to Witch Weekly, this was on of the colours that would accentuate her features, scoffing slightly to herself, she went downstairs to greet Mrs Weasley.

………………………………...

Well, this was it. He had made up his mind. He knew that no-one else there knew where he had been or what he had done this summer. He knew he had nothing to prove to anybody. And so, he was returning to Hogwarts.

………………………………...

Platform 9 ¾ was busy as usual, she noticed. Looking around, she could already see at least a dozen of her year who had obviously also decided to come back.

Near to her left there was Blaise Zabini looking as tall and proud as he always did, near him were two girls looking terrified, she figured they must be new first years and hoped that Blaise wouldn't scare them even more. At that moment Blaise turned his head and caught her eye, he held her gaze for a second then raised his eyebrows, turned and started talking to the terrified girls. Hermione couldn't stop herself expressing a smirk when she saw Pansy gunning straight for Blaise, judging by his expression, he wasn't too impressed.

"Blaisekins" called Pansy, Hermione smirked again (god she needed to stop that) "I want to talk to you" Pansy had now stepped right in front of him, the girl nearest to Blaise glared up at her. Undeterred, Pansy continued. "I've been so lonely without him, oh Blaise, do you even know if Draco is alive?"

Now, Hermione understood. She herself had heard the rumours, people were saying that Draco Malfoy had disappeared the night the war ended. That he'd disappeared, and no-one knew where he was, as far as she was aware no-one had been able to get contact with him, no-one could find him.

"I have no idea" spoke Blaise, "Just like I told you when he first disappeared, he could be anywhere, Italy, Spain, Israel" he smirked (jeees is everybody smirking today, Hermione thought to her self) "He could be on mars, Uranus, or even turn up today"

"I hope so" Pansy mourned now walking over to Millicent Bulstrode.

………………………………...

One, two, he counted to himself, three, he walked through the space between platforms 9 and 10.

He walked straight past the gaggle of now seventh years who were staring at him and continued till he reached the small, brown-haired girl who had glared at Pansy.

"Hello Misty" he smirked, "Care to get your brother to pay attention to me" he finished. Misty squealed then hugged him.

"Where the hell have you been? Turning to her brother she hit the back of his head, "Blaise, Draco is back!"

Blaise turned immediately at his sister's words. There stood Draco Malfoy with his trademark smirk.

Hermione had almost gasped when she'd seen him. He looked different, his hair was the same blond and gleaming and his eyes were still grey, she couldn't put her finger on what was different.

Ron had also seen him and was now glaring, "why does he have to appear" she could here him grumbling.

"well he looks hot as ever" grinned Ginny, in Hermione's ear.

"Your with Harry though!" the latter scolded.

"And I love him, but still its ok to look and admit it when you see a nice looking guy, I mean take Zabini for example: I personally think that he's a posing git who loves himself, but he's still really, really handsome" Ginny gushed looking and grinning at the two slytherin boys.

"Lets just get on the train" Hermione laughed. And together with Ron and Harry they found an empty compartment to _try _and have a relaxing journey.

………………………………...

**Well I hope this sort of sets the scene and hopefully it has a bit of mystery in it soo let me know what you think.**

**Oh and as a disclaimer I say that only the plot and any new characters are mine.**

**Au revoir**


End file.
